


In Our Summer Skin

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrelli summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> _i don't recall a single care_  
>  _just greenery and humid air_  
>  {death cab for cutie // summer skin}  
> 
> 
> Written for Porn Battle VIII ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=1395023#t1395023)).

To most of the kids Peter grew up with, summer means splitting time between upstate and out east, joyriding and nightswimming until well past midnight, passing around a champagne bottle until someone passes out, and stolen kisses or wandering hands that don't get slapped away.

To Peter, summer means--  


> two weeks in Westhampton without Mom and Dad, without girlfriends, without responsibility,
> 
> swimming out to the sandbar, then racing back to shore and flopping down next to each other on a single towel, haphazardly, listening to his brother's heart race in his chest,
> 
> sipping pinot grigio on the back porch of the summer house, hands entwined and legs all tangled up, only half by accident,
> 
> too-long mornings spent melting into each other, or the mattress, or both, underscored by sweatyslick skin and punctuated with lazy kisses (and sometimes, steady hands on his belly, ankles up on shoulders, and if he's lucky, a greedy, filthy mouth on his cock),
> 
> needlessly shy glances and comfortable lulls in conversation and all those lingering moments he knows can't last forever but wishes they could anyway

  


\-- _Nathan_.


End file.
